Allograft or other tissue samples are used to treat many diseases and/or defects. These grafts are procured from organ donors and must be stored to allow for viral and bacterial testing for safety prior to shipping to surgical centers for implantation into patients. Based on studies looking at viability of the cells in the grafts, recommendations have been given for implanting tissues as soon after harvest as possible in order to maximize success. Safety testing takes a minimum of 7 days and more often 10-14 days for final clearance. Storage of tissue, such as allograft tissue, for transplantation or other scientific or medical purposes allows time for medical testing, recipient patient preparation, or to preserve tissues for other purposes. Storage conditions for allograft or other tissue samples may influence tissue viability, integrity, and/or sterility.